The present invention relates to a connector in which a slipping-off preventing countermeasure is taken so as not to slip off when a cable is pulled, a card edge connector, and a sensor using it, and more particularly to a connector which does not require an additional member for providing a slipping-off preventing countermeasure, and further operations of setting and cancelling such a countermeasure, a card edge connector which is used in such a connector, and a sensor using such a card edge connector.
As a countermeasure for preventing a connector for a junction cord and a probe connector connected thereto from slipping off, there is a related-art configuration in which the junction cord connector includes a cover that covers the whole of the probe connector excluding a cable and that is swingable. The cover holds the probe connector therein in a state where it covers the probe connector, to block a movement of the probe connector in the pulling-out direction.
In the configuration, however, it is necessary to dispose a special additional member in the connector, and therefore there is a problem in that the configuration is large in scale and hence the production cost is increased.
In another related-art configuration, a locking mechanism using a spring is disposed in a connector for a junction cord, and, when a probe connector is connected, the locking mechanism operates so as to exert a slipping-off preventing function (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,122 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,754).
Also in the slipping-off preventing configuration, however, an additional member is required in addition to the connector, and, when the connector is to be disconnected, it is necessary to operate a tab or a button in order to cancel the function of the locking mechanism. Therefore, there is a problem in that the operation is cumbersome.
There is further another related-art configuration in which a flange is disposed in a male connector, and the flange is fitted into a groove hole of a female connector, thereby preventing slipping-off (see JP-A-2002-325740).
The related-art connectors have advantages in that the configuration is simple, and that a special operation of cancelling a locked state is not required. However, it is difficult to adjust the fitting force. Therefore, there is a possibility that the connectors may easily slip off from each other, or, when the connectors are once coupled to each other, it may be very difficult to disconnect the connectors from each other. Consequently, the connectors may be inconvenient in actual use.